Road Trip
by Joe Dirt
Summary: Tommy gets a proposition from Toni Cipriani. He'll travel from Vice City to Liberty City to accept a prize. Tommy dosen't know what it is, but it's for him to find out. [*FINISHED*]
1. Working For The Weekend

Road Trip By Joe Dirt  
  
Disclaimers and all that dumb crap: I don't own Rockstar Games, Rockstar North, the United States Interstate Highway System, or any other crap like that. I'm not Bill Gates, OK? Flames welcome, but don't put too much Tabasco Sauce on them, OK?  
  
It was a gloomy day in Vice City. It was raining for the past few days and floodwaters were rising by the hour. Tommy Vercetti was in his 4 Wheel Drive Landstalker, driving through pools of rain water, splashing any passing bystanders on Ocean Drive. Vice City Public Radio was reporting on storm conditions, instead of the normal programming, Pressing Issues. The CEO of Well-Stacked Pizza, Jezz Torrent, and Willy of Love Fist were scheduled originally on today's show.  
  
Tommy pulled into the Ocean View hotel, which he now owned. The hotel was closed do to the weather in the Vice City area, but he took they key to the building and went inside. The dining room area was dark, with the ceiling fans running and only a table lamp lit. Usually the dining area is thriving with life. He went up the stairs a few stories up to his room/office.  
  
He put his keys to the Landstalker on his coffee table, and went to check his answering machine. The electronic voice stated he had 2 messages. First message was from Ken Rosenberg, his lawyer and drinking buddy. He said that if you wanted to have a few rounds at the Malibu he said meet him at around 8:30. Tommy and Ken share ownership of the Malibu Club, but Tommy gets 95% of the profits. Ken gets medical and dental coverage, plus the remaining 5% of the profits. He deleted Ken's message and pressed on to the next message, which puzzled him.  
  
"My name is Toni. Toni Cipriani. I'm with the Salvatore Family Mafia out of Liberty City. I have a proposition for you. Reach me at (212) 268-8575."  
  
He reached his phone and punched in the numbers of this Toni. The phone rang twice, and then a woman with a very deep Italian voice answered. "This is Momma's Restaurante, whadda ya need?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Toni."  
  
"Hold on a sec, I'll see if Toni's in. The voice was muffled but was still loud through the receiver. "YO! WHERE'S TONI! RICK, MOVE YOUR BIG ASS AND FIND TONI, YOU SLACKER! DON'T MAKE ME FIRE YOU!" It stayed silent for a few moments until he heard a voice at the other end of the line. "Momma, why you gotta treat Rick like a rag doll, huh?" "AH, SHUTUP AND TALK TO THE GUY ON THE PHONE!" "Who is it?" "I don't know. Maybe one of your boyfriends."  
  
"Hello, this is Toni." "Hello, this is Tommy Vercetti. You called me earlier saying you had a proposition." "Oh, yeah.let me fill you in. I phoned you and every other high liner in Vice City for some kind of competition. You gotta drive from Vice City to Liberty City, and claim the prize." "What kind of prize?" "That's for you to find out. You will have assigned cars. Look at your mailbox and you'll find a key in there. Head to the Washington Mall Parking lot. Look at several cars in the upper-right hand corner. You may get the cream of the crop---an Infernus-or the dud---a Regina Station wagon with a dent in the passenger side door. As I said, that's for you to find out. If your car breaks down, crashes, blows up, get stolen, or what have you.find another way. Do you agree with this?"  
  
Tommy thought about it for a minute. He was distracted by Momma in the background screaming her lungs out. "TONI, WILL YOU GET OFF THAT GOD DAMN PHONE? YOU'RE SOARING MY PHONE BILL!" "I need a decision now, Tommy." He sighed and agreed. He hung up his phone and sat down for a minute. He thought about what he just accepted, and what might happen. He opened his gun cabinet, and took out a Colt 45, a meat cleaver, a PSGI, and a stubby shotgun and stuffed them in an empty silver suitcase. He packed some clothes with the weapons, walked out his room and to his mailbox. He found a key, engraving a Star symbol and a number "4". He walked out of the hotel, locked up, and headed to the Washington Mall.  
  
Just before Tommy arrived at the Washington Mall, a black limo was entering the parking lot. Tommy took a pair of binoculars under the driver's seat, and investigated the limo. A chauffer came out and opened the driver side passenger door. Out came congressman Alex Shrub and philanthropist Candice Shand, former adult star Candy Suxxx, the "laughable political couple", the Vice Courier stated after their recent wedding. Alex Shrub pressed a button on his key, which flashed the lights of the car that Toni assigned them. A Red Sentinel XS' lights flashed, identifying the assigned car. The limo's trunk opened and various suitcases and baggage were placed in the trunk of the XS. After the things were packed, the Sentinel XS was started up and pulled out of the lot. The limo tailed them, but not for long. Tommy considered the opposition and decided to turn around and get a certain somebody.  
  
Tommy stopped in front of Ken Rosenberg's office, went in, and came out by Rosenberg, clutching a suitcase, being dragged by the collar. Rosenberg kept asking stupid pleads of "Let me free!", but Tommy ignored them, since he explained what was going on inside the office. He turned around and headed back to the Washington Mall parking lot.  
  
Tommy parked right next to a moped that wasn't recognizable in Vice City. The rain had let up a tiny bit so he pressed the button on his key, and the lights of a Gang Burrito lit up. "Good, Rosenberg. You can sit in the back." Tommy chuckled. Rosenberg scoffed and said "What do you mean, sit in the back, with the luggage? Nobody else is coming, right?" Rosenberg said. Tommy just shook his head and threw his luggage and Rosenberg's luggage. Tommy took the driver's seat and Rosenberg jumped into the passenger side seat. On the dashboard was a tape labeled "Car Recipient". Tommy placed the tape in the player and it started playing this message:  
  
"Car Recipient Mr. Vercetti:  
  
You are here by assigned to travel from Vice City to Liberty City. No time limit is issued, though you will have to be first to receive your "prize". A GPS monitor is under the radio. This is a very expensive and exclusive piece of equipment, and is only available for this opportunity. If it is destroyed somehow, you are out of luck. Operate it by pressing the red button, and it will tell you your present place on any road in the United States. Once you are in Liberty City, a turquoise dot will represent Momma's Restaurante, your destination. One last thing: Drive fast. Good luck."  
  
Tommy ejects the tape and throws it out of the window, backs the van out of the lot, and runs the tape over on the way out.  
  
Tommy was speeding down Biscayne Boulevard, the road that lines the mainland coast, towards Little Haiti. He sped through a few red lights and a minor accident scene before turning onto the street where Phil Cassidy's trailer was located. He pulled into the lot and parked outside the trailer. "Wait here, and don't touch anything." Tommy warned to Rosenberg, who was fidgety in his seat, listening to a Love Fist cassette. "Yeah, yeah, what-- whatever, Tommy." Rosenberg stammered anxiously.  
  
Tommy ran up to the trailer and banged on the door. He placed his ear on the door, and heard an AC/DC record blasted really loud and several screams of pleasure and delight coming from the inside of the trailer, plus with Phil's whooping and shouts of "You got it, baby!" and several other quotes like that. Tommy shook his head and went up to the window near Phil's bedroom. He grabbed the Colt 45 from his suitcase, aimed it at the record player, and fired a round at it. The record player released an ear-piercing sound, and then stopped. The unidentified woman covered herself up, and Phil jumped to his feet, getting his pants on and grabbing a Colt Python on his desk. Tommy walked to the door, and waited for a few seconds until Phil busted the door open and hollered "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU---"and then he stopped and stared at Tommy. Tommy waved.  
  
Phil was walking outside of his trailer with several suitcases clutched in his one hand. He threw them in the back of the Gang Burrito, where Rosenberg was sitting at now. "You take care of my cases, son." Phil ordered. Rosenberg mumbled something incoherently and places the cases in neat stacks. Phil went up to the grille of the van, and tore off the teddy bear from there, mouthing 'What the hell is this?' Tommy shrugged and Phil threw the teddy bear at the trailer. Phil walked up to the passenger side door, opened it, and got inside. Tommy shook his hand, and took a few glimpses at his missing limb. The girl that Phil was having hot and dirty passion with walked outside in a little top and blue jeans that were cut extremely short. She came up to the window, kissed Phil and slapped Tommy, and went back inside. "Who was that, Phil?" Tommy asked curiously. Phil punched Tommy and yelled "Shut up, son. I was having a great time until you blew my AC/DC record and my hard on!" Rosenberg laughed and Tommy, rubbing his face while clutching the steering wheel, drove out of Phil's place into the slums of Little Haiti, heading for the Interstate. 


	2. Run Like Hell

Road Trip Chapter 2 "Run Like Hell"  
  
Tommy had a speed of 75, flying down Interstate 95 in his Gang Burrito. It was already 3 Hours after he left Vice City, leaving the rain, palm trees, and his residences behind. Rosenberg was sitting in the back with the bevy of suitcases and his cassette player in hand, and Phil was riding shotgun.literally. He had a Colt Python in his hand, looking out for any contestants or cops. "Radar Love" by Golden Earring was playing on the radio, and the GPS was displaying the present location of the van. They were currently near Vero Beach, Florida, but they still had a lot of ground to cover. "Slow down, Tommy, speed trap ahead." Phil warned with his one hand clutching a pair of binoculars. Two Florida Highway Patrol cruisers were parked in the median, one facing north and one facing south. Tommy hit the breaks on the van and went down to 65, and uneasily passed the cruisers. One cop looked up at Tommy's van, and figured it was nothing, so he went back talking to the other cop. "There are speed traps all over here, be careful." Phil said. Tommy nodded and pressed on the accelerator, making the van speed up more.  
  
A mile and a half back behind Tommy, BJ Smith was speeding in a black Blista Compact, taking on his cellular phone with his coach. "I know, sir, I got to play against San Andreas tomorrow, but I'm telling you, I got a really important engagement in Liberty...Oh, you don't CARE, huh..screw you then!" BJ screamed and hung up his phone, and gassed up his import to 80. He blasted through the speed trap unaware the cops were there, and just kept on going. One Florida Highway Patrol cruiser caught BJ speeding, and exploded out of the median. BJ looked back and saw the cruiser with his lights flashing and sirens wailing, and said "Shit.I'm not going down right now, no way." And he slammed the accelerator, getting up to 90.  
  
The policeman behind the driver seat of the FHP Cruiser saw BJ wasn't going to slow down, so he grabbed his CB Radio receiver and talked into the microphone. "Vero Beach HQ, this is Unit 12, in pursuit of a black Blista Compact, current speed 92 miles per hour, suspect is not pulling over, request assistance anywhere near Mile Marker 210 on Interstate 95." The dispatcher answered "Unit 12, we copy, backup is on its way." "All units, high speed pursuit on Interstate 95, Unit 12 needs assistance." "This is Unit 23; I have contact with the suspect heading northbound on Interstate 95." The policeman saw another FHP cruiser crossing the median, and heading northbound towards BJ's import. "This is the Florida Highway Patrol, stop immediately!" the policeman yelled into his loudspeaker. BJ stuck his hand out the window and stuck the middle finger at them. "Alright, you bastard, you asked for it." The policeman said quietly and sped up to BJ's black Blista Compact.  
  
Tommy was driving a steady 70 miles per hour, listening to Autograph on the radio when it was interrupted "This is a WVBR News Alert. Several Vero Beach, Indian River County, and Florida Highway Patrol officers are pursuing a bandit Blista Compact heading Northbound on Interstate 95. The suspect is currently passing over the Route 60 bridge, so if you're near there, pull off immediately. We will come back on the air when any new developments happen. Now, back to Jim and Terry's Saturday Rock-A-Thon." And Autograph was back on playing. "Wow that sounds big." Rosenberg said. Tommy scoffed then paused to listen. Sirens were faintly sounding behind them. Tommy looked in the rear-view mirror, and saw the black import and several police officers chasing after it. "Damn. We gotta lose the heat; they may get suspicious with us." Tommy said uneasy. "Phil, go in the back, get a gun, and take the cops out!" Tommy ordered. "With pleasure. Hang on to the luggage, boy." Phil said to Rosenberg. He got out an Colt M4, opened the two back doors, and sat there, waiting for the police cruisers to get closer. The Blista Compact got closer, and then came up to Tommy's window. "HEY, MAN! CAN YOU GET ME SOME COVER FIRE?" BJ shouted. Tommy nodded and screamed out, "TAKE THEM OUT, PHIL! NOW!" Phil grabbed the assault rifle and started aiming at the cruisers. He aimed at an FHP cruiser and fired a barrage of bullets into the chassis and hood, causing the cruiser to stall out and roll into the median. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Phil laughed insanely.  
  
The policeman saw Unit 23's car get disabled by the bullets, and quickly grabbed his CB receiver and screamed "Vero Beach HQ, this is Unit 12! Unit 23's cruiser has just been disabled by a man in the back of a Burrito carrying an assault rifle! He's shooting at other cruisers! Request air assistance and SWAT Teams! Spike Strips, Road Blocks, please, help us out here!" "All units, all cars, this is an emergency call. Hostile fire and high speed chase on Interstate 95 northbound near the Route 512 exit in Sebastian. Requesting SWAT and air units." "This is Air Unit 1; I'm way ahead of you." "SWAT Units 1, 3, and 7 responding." "Road Block set up at Route 512 exit. All units fall back." The policeman laughed and said "Try to get away from us now, losers." Before the policeman knew it, a barrage of bullets was hitting his cruiser. A bullet struck his shoulder, and the policeman screamed in pain. He grabbed this CB receiver, and screamed into it "Officer down! Officer down! I'm hit! Requesting ambulance!" He lost control of the cruiser and it started spinning. The car started going up in the air, and the policeman mumbled "Oh dear God, please, no." His car rolled over 2 times, landing in the southbound lanes with his car right- side up. A semi truck just noticed the mangled police cruiser in the lane ahead, and the semi tried to stop. The policeman, half conscious with blood spewing from his shoulder, saw the semi truck trying to stop. He knew this was the end. The semi truck slammed into the cruiser, dragging it down the road with a splash of sparks.  
  
Tommy looked back and saw all the cruisers were disabled, and the wreck with the one cruiser and the semi truck. "Damn, Phil, you got good aim." Tommy said. "Yeah, I learnt in the army." Phil said and smiled. The Blista Compact went up to Tommy's Gang Burrito and screamed "FOLLOW ME!" The Blista Compact got off at the Route 512 exit and headed west towards nowhere, and Tommy followed. He followed the car into a remote lot off the interstate, surrounded by trees. He discovered a Pay N' Spray was in this lot. Tommy was very much relieved.  
  
"This is Air 1; I have lost sight of the suspects." "Shit." the FHP Captain said. He kicked his desk and pulled his hair. "These pricks cause mayhem on Interstate 95, they kill an officer, and cause a media frenzy, and I'm going down for it!" the captain said. He grabbed a pillow from his desk, and screamed into it, then passed out.  
  
"BJ Smith! I can't believe it!" Rosenberg said. Tommy was standing by the now what looks like to be a regular Burrito, instead of a Gang Burrito. The paint job, and aerodynamics of the car were changed into what looked like a regular van, instead it had the letters "VCSO", or the Vice City Shipping Organization, sprawled around the sides. "What are you doing out here, BJ?" Tommy asked. "Ahh, I'm heading up to Liberty City. Some kind of contestant for a prize." BJ choked out. Tommy grew very pale, Phil and Rosenberg walked back to the van. Phil cleared his throat and Tommy said "Really, that's cool. I'm gonna go now." Tommy stammered and walked back to the van. "Alright Tommy, I'll see you around!" BJ yelled, and walked to his Blista Compact, which wasn't ready to go yet. Tommy sped out of the lot, cut off a United Parcel Service truck, and drove back onto the interstate. This was going to be harder then he thought it was. "I'm hungry." Rosenberg said. 


	3. Bad Company

Road Trip Chapter 3 "Bad Company"  
  
"I want a statewide manhunt for these pricks right now!"  
  
Tommy, Rosenberg, and Phil were stopped at a picnic area on the side of Interstate 95, just around the Space Coast near Titusville. The three were eating sandwiches and sipping on Cokes. "You think they can find us?" Rosenberg asked. "Ken, for god sakes, loosen up a little bit!" Tommy annoyingly said. "If you keep your damn mouth shut for once, we may not get in trouble!" Phil inquired. Tommy motioned Phil and Ken that it was time to go, and they headed back towards the van. Phil chucked the trash at a wastebasket, missing every time, and then headed back to the Burrito. They got out of the rest stop and blended in with the traffic when Ken reached from the back and tuned in the radio to a station.  
  
"This is WSCR, the Space Coast's and Orlando's leader in Rock. I am DJ Big Sam, and it's time for a news break, lets head over to the news desk with Paul Simon."  
  
"Thanks, Sam. Our top story today, the Florida Department of Law Enforcement has set up a statewide manhunt for 4 assailants who caused the so-called "Highway Massacre" that took place a few hours ago. Three assailants have been identified as Thomas Vercetti, Kenneth Rosenberg, and Phillip Cassidy. The three are all natives of Vice City, and Vice City SWAT raided Vercetti's Starfish Island mansion, Rosenberg's Office, and Cassidy's trailer. The search came up with nothing, SWAT later reported. The FDLE is offering a $25,000 reward for the capture of the three fugitives, as well as the forth one."  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Tommy screamed. Tommy took his right foot and kicked the radio, but it didn't break. "Turn the damn radio off!" Phil reached and turned off the radio. "What are we going to d---""SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE UP, KEN!" Tommy screamed. A car honked at Tommy's van as it crossed over in another lane without signaling. Tommy banged on the steering wheel and sighed deeply. "Uh, Tommy." Phil started. "WHAT?!" Tommy hollered. "Look out your window." Tommy looked out the window and saw a man videotaping him in a camera that was the size of a car tire. "Oh, shit." Tommy said. He grabbed the wheel and brushed the truck next to Tommy's van. The man in the truck countered by ramming into the side of the van, but it didn't do much. "Get me a weapon, damnit!" Tommy shouted. Phil grabbed a MAC 10 from his case and gave it to Tommy. Tommy aimed at the camera and shot at it. It was obliterated after two bullets struck it. The man rammed the van harder though it didn't do much, and after that he fired the MAC 10 at the truck's tires. The right front and rear tires were shot out and the man skidded off the road and into some weakened trees. Tommy stopped at the side of the road, got out, and came up to the man's truck. He pulled him out and laid him on the ground by gunpoint. "What the hell were you thinking, man? You think you can mess with me, Tommy Vercetti?" Tommy said angrily. "The.the police are on their way, you pricks." the man said. Tommy fired three bullets into his head, leaving him dead. He looked around and saw a Police Cruiser heading down the Interstate, lights flashing and sirens blaring, but still faint, heading his way. He ran back to the van and rushed off.  
  
Officer Clara Barnett of the Brevard County Sheriff's Office pulled on the side of the road where the man lay dead and the truck lay disabled. "This is Unit 47, we need paramedics on Mile Marker 239." She chattered into her radio. "Unit 47, we copy." She got into her car and started off after Tommy's van, very determined. "Brevard County, this is Unit 47, I have an ID on a Burrito cargo van, with the three wanted assailants stated by the FDLE." "All units, all units, Unit 47 needs backup. Three main "Highway Massacre" suspects found heading north on Interstate 95 near the Bee Line Expressway exit. Requesting Air and SWAT Units." "This is Brevard Air 2, I copy you, and I'm on my way." "Brevard SWAT Teams 3, 7, and 15 responding." Clara smiled.  
  
Tommy was driving down the highway at a high speed, around 80, when suddenly a helicopter is heard. "What the hell is that?" Ken asked. The helicopter got closer and Tommy saw police and SWAT Team cruisers coming from behind him. "This is the Brevard County Sheriff's Office, Stop Your Vehicle Now!" a voice demanded. Phil jumped into the back, grabbed a rather large gun case, and opened the back doors. "Been saving this for a rainy day!" Phil shouted, and clutched an M60 with 200 Rounds in his hand. "Come and get us, you bastards." Phil said silently.  
  
Officer Clara was leading the pack of the cruisers and the SWAT Units, waiting for the signal to take them out. Clara grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked at the back of the van. Phil was sitting Indian-style, with no visible weapon in his possession. "He's unarmed, move in!" Clara shouted into her microphone. Several cruisers proceeded forward. Suddenly, Phil grabbed the M60 and started shooting at the cruisers. "BACK OFF, BACK OFF, PULL OUT NOW!" Clara hollered into her microphone. Some cruisers backed off, but most kept on going. The M60 released hell on the cruisers, with only a few bullets making it explode. All the cruisers ended up being caught on fire and exploding shortly afterwards. "WE NEED FIRE OUT HERE, NOW! DISPATCH FIRE UNITS!" Clara yelled into her microphone. The police helicopter shot at Tommy's van, but the M60's bullets held it back. "This is Brevard Air 2 I'm heading back to base! My helicopter's obliterated!" and the helicopter flew away. Clara soon found out she was the only officer left on the highway. Phil noticed her, stared at her for a long time, and then closed the van doors and retreated back inside. Clara smiled at the fact that the psychotic of Phil Cassidy didn't shoot at her cruiser. "This is Unit 47, I'm breaking off pursuit. And call up the FDLE, tell them its no use searching anymore." Officer Clara said.  
  
Tommy, Phil, and Ken crossed over the Florida/Georgia border late at night, around 11:45 PM. They did not get any resistance from the police after that, even though they passed through Jacksonville earlier, which has a mass population of police. Tommy and Ken thought it was massive luck, but Phil knew it was that lady cop that got them off the hook. He would never get that thought off his mind. They stopped at the Florida/Georgia Rest Area and slept in the van that night, thinking of many things. But they all thought of one thing: 1 State Down, 8 To Go. 


	4. Two Faced

Road Trip Chapter 4 "Two-Faced"  
  
Tommy woke with a start. A thunderstorm was occurring outside the van and a loud crash of thunder woke him. He was pissed because he was dreaming about when Mercedes and he met the first time on Colonel Cortez's boat. How she introduced them to Vice City's high rollers---one of them he killed later on, Ricardo Diaz---how Mercedes came on to him like that all playfully, and how she called him handsome when she strutted into the Pole Position club. "God, I love that woman." Tommy said silently. Rosenberg woke up by another loud clap of thunder. "AHH, OH MY---"Ken screamed and waking Phil up. "Damnit, boy, with your nightmares." Phil complained. "Hey Tommy, grab us some munchies from the machines outside, man." Ken asked. "Screw that, its raining." Tommy countered. "GO!" Ken and Phil screamed. "Fine, you little pricks." Tommy said sarcastically. He got out of the car and went to the Rest Area overhang where the snack machines were, getting half wet while running over her. Suddenly, the lights in the overhang shut off and a bright lightning flash followed. Tommy tried getting his quarters back but the power was out. "Damnit!" Tommy shouted through the loud thunderclap and he kicked the soda machine. Tommy ran back to the van, now fully wet, and got into the driver's seat. Tommy turned on the engine and pulled out of the rest area and kept heading north on the Interstate.  
  
Over near the St. Mary's River, a group of clouds started circulating and started kicking up dirt and gravel around the area. The trees started swaying around faster then they were. Then the sirens started sounding.  
  
Already passing through the Brunswick area, a good 20 miles from the rest stop they slept out, the rain and winds were picking up and the visibility was dropping. "Tommy, man, turn on the radio. There's got to be some reports on this weather." Ken said. "Phil, turn it on. I got to keep my eyes on the road before we slam into the back of a tractor trailer." Phil reached for the tuning knob, and started trying to get a signal. He tuned into a rock station, and Blue Oyster Cult was finishing up "Burnin' for You". "Hey, this is WBRS, Brunswick's leading Rock station and the best Rock station in Southeast Georgia! I'm Uncle Jim and this is the super rocking Breakfast Request Hour, we'll be taking your calls soon. Wait a second here, folks." DJ Uncle Jim said as paper shuffled in the background. "Uhh, the National Weather Service in Jacksonville as just issued a Tornado Warning for Camden County and Nassau County, Florida. A rather large tornado was seen ripping trees apart, knocking over signs, ripping shingles off roofs, and knocking over semi trailers near I-95 and SPUR Route 40 near the Crooked River State Park. Eyewitness reports have seen U.S. Soldiers at the Kings Bay Atlantic Weapons Strategic Center in Saint Mary's running for cover inside nearby weapons hangers and buildings. The direction of the tornado is heading south at around 12 Miles per hour, and they expect it to reach St. Mary's by around 8:35, which is a good 5 minutes from now. So, I advise anybody living around the St. Mary's area, TAKE COVER NOW. Please stay tuned to WBRS for any new severe weather developments." The rain started letting up a little bit, allowing Tommy see a little farther ahead of him. "Damn, that sounds really bad." Suddenly, a bang came from the back of the van. "That wasn't thunder!" Tommy shouted. A Cuban Hermes came up to the side of the van, revealing the driver who was Umberto Robina, the Cuban gang leader. "Hey Tommy, you ain't getting that prize! I am!" and the car flew out ahead of him. A group of Cubans in a white Bobcat started punishing Tommy's van with an assault of Ruger bullets. "Shit!" Tommy screamed. Tommy took the MAC 10 and shot out the Right Front tire of the pickup. The truck couldn't handle a flat tire in the rain, and it spun out into the other lane of traffic and onto the shoulder. After he got out of sight of the truck, the Cuban Hermes of Umberto disappeared as well.  
  
Umberto Robina shifted the Cuban Hermes through the rain into 5th Gear, pushing the high-powered Chevrolet Big Block engine up to 85 Miles per Hour. He was chewing on a cigar and listening to Tito Puente on his 8- Track, and dodging the traffic ahead of him. He nearly rammed a school bus full of kids off the road while passing it on the road. "Man, they think this is hard? I'm Umberto Robina, the unstoppable Cubano!" He downshifted the car into 4th, and quickly accelerated beside a milk tanker. He tried to cut the tanker off but as he turned in front of the tanker, the rear of the car hit the right fender and it sent it spinning. Umberto desperately tried to break on the slick pavement but it kept spinning through the lanes, through a wooden fence and into a cow pasture. "Damn!" He shouted. He cursed in Spanish and sat there.  
  
"Hello, South Carolina." Tommy shouted in the van, passing into South Carolina. "We've gone far in a very short time" Ken stated. "Yes we have. We'll just keep driving until something turns up or if we're too tired to go on." Tommy said. Ken reached for the cassette player and shoved in a tape of Motley Crue. "Too Young To Fall In Love" started to play, and Phil, Tommy, and Ken started singing along with it.  
  
Toni Cipriani sat in a plush leather chair in Momma's Restaurante watching a large television display of the Eastern Half of the United States. It was covered with several dots with numbers beside them. Ten dots were on display. Toni glanced at Tommy's number, 4, and saw it was in South Carolina. He also eyed Pastor Richards' number, 7, not so far behind Tommy. He figured this was going to be a tight race. He laughed and fell asleep on a couch.  
  
Tommy looked outside the window of a Motel 6 that Phil, Ken, and he were staying in. The rain had let up some time ago, and the sun was setting. "Hey, Tommy, look at this!" Ken said, looking at the TV. It was showing tape of a devastated military base. "Shit, that's the Kings Bay Weapons Center." Phil gasped. "Reports are saying that 12 people died in the tornado, an F4 recorded on the Fujita scale. The governor of Georgia is heading to this area tomorrow to look at the damage. The tornado reportedly started near the Crooked River State Park, where some picnickers saw a circulation in the atmosphere, the wind was picking up, and dust was kicking up. The tornado headed south, ripping forestland apart into it blew down some ammunition warehouses, weapons hangers, and the main office building of the Kings Bay Atlantic Strategic Weapons Center in St. Mary's. Several soldiers were killed when the hanger they were hiding in collapsed in on them. The tornado headed more south, sideswiping St. Mary's, where the twister collapsed every home in its path, tore trees out of the ground, and flipped cars. 9 People were killed when a tree fell on top of a Charter Van headed for the Florida Visitor's Center. The tornado died out over the St. Mary's river. The storm system that spawned the tornado is heading south, losing its punch along the way."  
  
Tommy sighed and shook his head. "Man that could have been us." Ken said. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Tommy said. He took off his pants and crept into bed, immediately falling asleep. Phil shrugged and got into bed as well. "Im going out, see ya." Ken said, grabbing the keys to the van, the spare card key, and walked out. Ken checked the GPS to see if anything was good to go to, but there wasn't. He walked to the main office, and asked for the yellow pages. He sat down, and started looking; He saw something that really caught his eye  
  
"Rebel Yell Strip Club - The Best Girls in South Carolina" 18795 SW 95 Street, Walterboro  
  
He left the yellow pages on the seat, ran to the van, and started to drive to that address.  
  
Pastor Richards sat in a White Infernus, eyeing Ken Rosenberg through the window running from the office, into the van, and pull onto the street. He started to tail him. He had something on his mind.  
  
Ken arrived in the strip joint, with a wallet packed with greens. He was planning to have the best time of his life, more then the times when he got wasted and laid in Law School. He was strolling up to the door, when a figure grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him into the darkness. Ken tried to scream, but his mouth was covered. "You know that this place is a sin house, son?" the figure said quietly. The figure pulled him against a tree, and started working his face with brass knuckles. His jaw broke, a tooth was knocked out, and his bottom lip split, spewing blood. He was barely conscious. "That prize is mine, son, and tell your little friends that too." He pulled out a Colt Python, and pistol whipped his face, sending Ken to the ground. Ken saw the figure once more heading to a white sports car before his mind and his consciousness faded into black. 


	5. Broken Wings

Road Trip Chapter 5 - Broken Wings  
  
It was all a blur to him.  
  
A crowd of people; a few policemen; paramedics placing him onto a gurney and into a back of an Ambulance.  
  
The ride to the hospital. The paramedics injecting IVs into his arm. The sudden turns of the Ambulance. A stop. Him being rolled out and onto an Emergency Room platform. Flashing lights. Shouts, orders. Rolled into an ER room. Then the morphine set in.  
  
A phone call woke up Tommy. He turned on the lamp, and rubbed his eyes. "Hell, man, why is there a call at." He stared at the digital clock on the desk ".4:56 AM!" Tommy moaned. He grabbed the phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" "Yes, Mr. Vercetti, this is Dr. Jean Page at Walterboro General Hospital, a friend of yours, uhh..a Mr. Kenneth Rosenberg is in the ER." "What the hell?" "Yes, Mr. Vercetti, several people found him unconscious outside the Rebel Yell Strip Club and they called the police." "What's wrong with him?" "Well, according to the report here, he has a broken jaw and a very minor head trauma, and a number of missing teeth." "Shit, it must have been serious." "Please refrain from using profanity, Mr. Vercetti, people track these calls." "Sorry. So when can I go see him or get him out?" "Well, that's a problem there, Mr. Vercetti. He won't be leaving for several days." "WHAT?!" Tommy screamed loudly. "Calm down, Mr. Vercetti, Kenneth is delirious, and I called here to ask for you. He's wanted to see you." "Really, how sweet. I'll be there in ten minutes, bye."  
  
He slammed the phone down and nudged Phil. "Get up; we're going to the Hospital." Phil moaned and turned to his side. Tommy grabbed the in-room Bible and slapped Phil with it several times. "GET.UP.YOU.LAZY.BASTARD!" Tommy shouted. Phil grabbed Tommy's shirt collar and said to him stealthily "I am awake." Phil threw him onto the bed and he sat up. "Now what the hell do you want?" Phil yawned. "Ken's in the hospital. Get ready, I'm checking out now." Tommy said. "But I want a shower!" Phil complained. "WELL YOU CAN GET ONE LATER!" Tommy shouted. Phil and Tommy got some clothes on and threw their stuff in the van. Phil ran for the check out counter and Tommy started up the van. Phil ran out and got in the van, and they sped off to the hospital.  
  
"Ken, calm down, please!" "No, where is he, I want to kick his ass! Are you him? ARE YOU?!" Ken threw some punches at Dr. Roy Bengal, but missing every time. 2 Security Guards came in and held Ken back. "Ahh, my friends.my protectors." Ken said warmly to the security guards. Dr. Page came in the room. "Christ, Roy, how much morphine did you give him?" Dr. Page said. "I only gave him the normal dosage!" Dr. Roy said. "Well, give him more, he's crazy!" There was a slight rapping at the door. A nurse informed Dr. Page "A Thomas Vercetti and a Phillip Cassidy are here to see Ken." "Send them in!!!" Ken shouted. "Send them in." Dr. Page said. Tommy and Phil walked into the room. "Guys!" Ken shouted. Tommy rushed over and grabbed Ken's hospital blouse collar. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, KEN?! GOING OUT LIKE THAT! HUH, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT!" Tommy screamed. Several people were heard murmuring outside. Dr. Roy, Dr. Page, Phil, and the guards were silent. Ken was on the verge of tears. "I'm.I'm." Ken stammered. Tommy still looked at Ken fiercely. He started crying softly. Tommy then changed his look into a sympathetic glance. He took Ken in his arms and shot a warning glance to the inhabitants in the room. "Get out." He said to the Doctors, Guards, and Phil. They all left at once. Ken was crying harder. "Oh, Tommy.it was horrible. I was strolling up to the strip club, going to have a great time. I got pulled into the bushes and was pulled against a tree and I got the beating I'll never forget. I was so scared, Tommy.he had a gun, I thought my life was going to end. Instead, he said 'That prize is mine, and tell your little friends that too.' Oh, Tommy." Ken buried his face into Tommy's shoulder crying harder, letting his emotions flow. Tommy patted his friend on the back. "It's OK, Ken.Its over. You're safe now." Tommy said softly. This scene went on for minutes, which seemed more like decades. Ken sniffed and said shakily "I want to go home."  
  
Those are the words Thomas Vercetti would never forget.  
  
Tommy came out of the room, the upper-left part of his shirt wet with tears. Phil and Dr. Page started for the door, but Tommy blocked them. "No, leave him. He wants to think." Tommy said. Dr. Page put her hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Thank you, Tom. I think you made Ken feel a lot better." Dr. Page said and smiled. Tommy smiled back at her. "Phil, come with me." Tommy said and he went towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Ken wants to go back to Vice City." Tommy stated. "Well, I can take care of that!" Avery Carrington said on the other line. "Thanks, Avery; I know I can trust you." "It's no problem, son. Just tell me where and when and I'll be there!" Avery reported. "I want to you go to the Charleston International Airport, and I'll meet you there in a few hours, OK?" "Alright, Tommy." "And bring an extra helicopter; me and Phil are done with this whole 'American Highway Legacy' crap." "Alright then, Tommy, I'll meet you in Charleston around...5:00 PM alright? See you later." Tommy placed the phone on the receiver. "Ready to go?" Tommy asked Phil and a patched up Ken. They both nodded. They walked out of the hospital doors and to the van, and made their way to Interstate 95, to get their newly found destiny. 


	6. Fly By Night

Road Trip Chapter 6 "Fly By Night"  
  
2 helicopters glided through the crisp South Carolina night sky. One was piloted by Avery Carrington; the other was an associate of his. He saw the Charleston International Airport ahead of him. He radioed the tower "Charleston Approach, this is AC 2036 and 2038, Requesting Touch and Go landing on Helipads 1-C and 1-D, over." A noise crackled on the other side "AC 2036-2038, you are cleared for touch and go at Heliports 1-C and 1-D. Over." The two helicopters descended rapidly to two lighted helipads over near the Baggage Terminal. A van and 3 figures wait for them.  
  
Tommy shielded his eyes as the helicopters landed on the dusty helipad. Avery Carrington walked out and screamed to Tommy above the helicopter whirring "HELLO, SON!" Tommy waved and summoned him to come down. The associate landed on the helipad beside Avery's helicopter, and he went to refuel the helicopters.  
  
"By Golly, Ken, you look terrible!" Avery said. Ken gave him the finger and rubbed his jaw. "You're lucky I'm bandaged up, because if I weren't, I would just have to shove your wrinkled prune ass into the helicopter blades." Ken said moody, disgustedly, sternly. Avery backed up. "Um, Avery, Ken is pretty damn pissed ever since he got beaten up. I don't think you should insult him. He needs a good steak and a bed when he gets back to Vice City." Avery nodded. "And that's what he's going to get, right?" Avery said reassuringly to a moody Ken. Ken smiled weakly. Phil closed the van doors. "Well, that's everything. I'm going to do the honors, stand back." Phil informed. The group stood back. "AC 2036-2038, heliports need to be cleared, please move swiftly, Over." The Charleston Tower informed. The associate ran out and shouted "It's time to move! In the helicopters now!" The associate started up the helicopter that Avery and Ken were returning in. Avery handed over the keys to the other helicopter to Tommy. "Thanks, Tommy." Ken said. Tommy patted his shoulder and said "It's no problem Ken." Ken smiled broadly and headed to the helicopter. Avery and Ken waived a final goodbye and loaded into the helicopter. It ascended into the air and headed south, to their own destination.  
  
Vice City, where him and Phil should be right now.  
  
Tommy proceeded to the helicopter, and Phil came running. "Let's move!" he shouted. Phil ducked into the chopper, and Tommy followed. He turned on the ignition, when the van exploded into a huge ball of fire and pieces of sheet metal were flying. Tommy ascended in the air and took off without permission from Air Traffic Control.  
  
Toni Cipriani, happily enjoying a poker game with Angelo, a friend of his, was interrupted by an alert of the contestant board. He clicked it on, and he was notified that Number 4's GPS had been terminated. He zoomed into Tommy's last recorded position, which was just a little bit north of Charleston, South Carolina. He zoomed in more, revealing the last recorded place.  
  
Charleston International Airport.  
  
"THAT DIRTY, CHEATING, LOW-LIFE SON OF A BITCH!" Toni screamed. Angelo stared at him. "We playing here or what?" Angelo asked. "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, ANGELO!" Toni spat at him. Angelo boomed out of the office, cursing a bit. Toni came to his senses.  
  
Whoever got here first wins the prize, no questions asked.  
  
Toni laughed at himself for his anger, and sat down and lit up a cigar. Suddenly, 2 men come bursting through the door brandishing TEC-9s. Toni put his hands up. A big-boned man in a cheap purple suit came in with a Spas-12 Shotgun. "Who the hell are you?" Toni demanded.  
  
"Forelli. Mike 'Lips' Forelli. Punk."  
  
Toni gasped at the sight of his visitor. "I heard you had one of our former boys in some little competition you're having. Well, that former boy killed our last don. You knew Sonny Forelli, didn't you? You guys were good pals until about '85, when that car bomb exploded in front of Marco's Bistro killing some of our guys. Boy, I tell you, Sonny was mad when that happened." Mike Forelli rambled on. Toni waited impatiently. "Well, anyways, the guy's name is Vercetti. Trust me, if he gets here and leaves alive, you'll end up 200 feet down into Portland Harbor, you hear me?" Mike Forelli shoved his shotgun in Toni's face and walked out.  
  
Christ, Toni thought.  
  
Tommy glided the helicopter smoothly through the crisp North Carolina night sky. It was a nifty machine, with a wine cooler in the back and wood finishing on the dashboard. No radio unfortunately like in the van. That was the only thing Tommy and Phil were angry about. More or less they were blowing the competition away. If they kept traveling through the night without stopping they would be in Liberty by morning. Which they were exactly going to do. They saw highways, lights, forests, hills, lakes. It was a beautiful scene, even at night. All Phil and Tommy knew that they won.  
  
A Blue and White Maverick landed on the Escobar International Airport heliport. Ken, Avery, and the associate were keeping watch. Nothing seemed wrong, so they got out of the helicopter. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by Police brandishing Uzi Semi-Automatics.  
  
"You're coming with us." An officer said. That was all they said, and they were taken off the helipad and into a back of a police van, and rushed off to see what's next.  
  
Fleets of Mafia Sentinels and a Burrito, holding Toni Cipriani, were on the bridge heading over to Shoreside Vale. Signs brandished a new "lift bridge" project were placed on the sides of the roads. A group of 20 Mafia Sentinels, no more no less, drove into the road that entered the runways and hangers. The Burrito blasted ahead, busting the gate and allowing entry to the airport. 5 Mafia Sentinels were nowhere to be found, back guarding the road into the hangers and parking lot and several were stationed on a hill near the bridge and the Porter Tunnel. The group broke up more; several cars went over to the runways and the terminals. 4 Mafia Sentinels and the Burrito drove up to the heliport. And they waited, while Toni Cipriani, a tough man known by others, was praying for his life in the back of a dark van.  
  
Tomorrow Morning was going to decide it all. 


	7. I Ran

Road Trip Chapter 7 "I Ran"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, you prick!" Ken screamed inside a police interrogation room. An officer held a gun to his head. "Boy, I swear to Jesus Christ, if you don't give me some information I'm going to fill your ass full of lead, do you fucking hear me?" the policeman said sternly. "Bite me, you son of a bitch." Ken spat at his face. "Get him the hell outta here, I've had enough of this bastard!" the officer screamed. Two SWAT Team members rushed in and dragged Ken out. "That's right, man; you won't get a god damn word out of me! HAHAHA!!!" Ken laughed deliriously.  
  
The sun was rising over the horizon. Welcome to Liberty City, brandished billboards that Tommy and Phil could see from down below. Tommy could remember the damp, sad, murky feeling of Portland; the 9-to-5 lifestyle of Staunton Island with Cartel and the Jamaicans screaming at each other for some kind of new party drug, SPANK or something. And lastly, the rich feeling of Shoreside Vale, with houses built on hills. If it were California, not New York, those houses would have already been crashed to the ground.  
  
They were nearing the airport. Tommy radioed the tower. "Francis Tower, Requesting Full Stop Landing on Heliport 1, Over." There was no reply from the tower. "Hello, Francis Tower, do you copy?" still no reply. "The hell with this." Tommy descended the Maverick towards the heliport on the Southside of the airport. It landed with a thud, and then Tommy turned off the ignition. "Come on, let's get ready." Phil and Tommy proceeded out of the chopper and got some bags out.  
  
A Mafia Sniper was stationed on the security building across from the helipad. He kept a close aim on Tommy. Several Mafia Gunners joined the sniper. They cocked their weapons and kept a close aim on Phil and Tommy. Tommy heard the weapons cocking, and he whispered to Phil "Get some weapons out, good ones, we have company." Phil proceeded inside the chopper and got out 2 Silver suitcases. Phil handed Tommy a Colt M4 Assault Rifle, an Uzi Semi Automatic, and a Colt Python. Phil had the M60 he used a few days ago back in Florida and a Military-Issued MP5.  
  
"COME AND GET US, YOU PUSSYS!" Tommy shouted. Almost instantly, the helipad was being showered with bullets. Tommy and Phil ducked behind the Maverick, which was taking heavy assault by the enemy fire. Phil spotted the gunners. "THEY LOOK LIKE MAFIOSO!" Phil shouted above the noise. Tommy stopped all movement and was cold in his tracks.  
  
The Forellis were among them.  
  
Tommy then quickly jumped into action. He got under the Maverick with Phil, and started popping heads. He got several gunners, their guns falling to the floor and their bodies falling off the building. One gunner was furious beyond sanity. He jumped off the roof and was proceeding up the helipad steps. Phil grasped his M60 and put a bullet in his chest, and he collapsed to the ground. Tommy got from under the helicopter to take another look around. They seemed all gone. Tommy grabbed a few suitcases and went downstairs near some police helicopters. Phil spotted a black Burrito that was shaking and there was screaming inside. Tommy and Phil ducked under the doors. Phil kicked the door in, and what Tommy and Phil saw would never leave their minds.  
  
Toni Cipriani was being sexually assaulted by 2 Forelli Mafioso. "Oh, my god, Jesus, you sick demented bastards!" Tommy screamed at the mafia members assaulting Toni. They turned around, and grabbed their guns. Phil and Tommy were already grasping their Semi-Automatics. They put 4 bullets into the mafia members' chests. Toni came out grasping his pants. "Ugh, thanks you guys. I thought I was going to be gay before noon, but then holy hell, you guys showed up." Toni coughed and zipped up his pants. "We got to get to your place, Toni. Where is it?" Tommy said softly, but demanding. "Ugh.it's in Portland. The Forellis are everywhere. You got to be careful." Toni said. "Alright, lets move." Phil said. "Phil, keep guard." Tommy said. Tommy and Toni were up front together. Tommy turned on the engine and sped off. Out of nowhere, a Mafia Sniper came out with a Ruger and started shooting at the van. Phil took his MP5 and shot at the Sniper, but he missed. A Mafia Sentinel came up near the sniper, he got in, and the car started chasing after the Burrito.  
  
Tommy pushed on the accelerator and kept going faster, trying to get away from his new companion. Phil kept shooting at the chaser, but it swerved every time bullets were being sent at it. Tommy busted through the gate and was headed for the entrance road. Suddenly, a Mafia Sentinel pulled in front of them. Tommy slammed on the brakes, but it still hit the Mafia Sentinel. The Mafia Sentinel chasing them stopped behind them sideways, so they were boxed in. Tommy took out the Colt M4, put it on the dashboard, and shot the Mafia Sentinel in front of them through a broken windshield. The driver and the passenger was shot, there was blood all over the inside of the car. Tommy gunned the engine and tore away from the road block. He turned onto the main road and onto the bridge, when two Mafioso pulled in the path of the Burrito. He crashed into the barricade and kept on going.  
  
Meanwhile, in Vice City.  
  
Mercedes Cortez, Kent Paul, Ken Rosenberg, and Earnest Kelly were sitting in the recreation room on the Vercetti Estate watching a big screen TV.  
  
Mafia War in Liberty City, it reported.  
  
"We're getting reports from our Liberty City Wire Services that 3 men, one recorded as the infamous Thomas Vercetti from Vice City, are being hunted by the Forelli Mafioso based in Portland, a municipality of Liberty City. Police reports claim that 34 Civilian Lives have already been taken in Shoreside Vale and Staunton Island by the Forellis. The wave of destruction hasn't been reported yet in Portland, but there are reports from inner-city tabloid reporters that there is gang shootouts around 8 Ball's Auto Yard in Harwood and Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District. VCN will keep all the latest updates for you when they come in. Now back to our Vice News Network Simulcast."  
  
Ken Rosenberg paced around the room, anxious. "I-I shouldn't have left my friends up there." Ken stammered. "Aw, hell, you nuttah, you would've peed your trousers once too many times, am I wight, fellas? Awrighty then!" Kent Paul said. "Now calm down, both of you." Avery said. Avery paced back and forward. "Earnest, how's the counterfeiting going along?" Mercedes asked. "Hey, Mercedes, that's a great idea!" Avery pointed at her. "We can bribe the Forellis using the Print Works' counterfeit money!" Avery said. Mercedes giggled and said "I'm good for a few ideas sometimes."  
  
Kent and Mercedes were ransacking Tommy's office. "I know there's got to be some kind of contact to the Forellis, man!" Mercedes complained. Mercedes bent over to look inside a lower filing cabinet. Kent Paul paused to look at Mercedes' butt. "Mmm, bloody brilliant, sweetheart." Kent said lowly, but a little too loud for a whisper. Mercedes look behind her to see Kent Paul in a trance. "I'm sorry to say it, Paul, but this ass is Tommy's so back off." Mercedes nudged a heel of her wild pink sandals and dug them into Paul's chest. Paul woke from his daydream. "Awight, it's your loss, mate." Kent Paul said.  
  
Mercedes pulled out a thick red book labeled 'contacts'. "Found it!" Mercedes shouted. She laid it on the desk and started flipping through the pages. "Let's see here. Business, Personal, Friends, Acquaintances.OK, here we go, Mafia." Mercedes scanned the page with her finger. "Forelli, Forelli, Forelli..." she mumbled. "There it is, Forelli. Write this down Paul, (212) 374-9737." Paul scribbled the number down. Mercedes put the Contact Book away and they ran out of the office.  
  
Coming back to Liberty City.  
  
Tommy, Phil and Toni were holed up on top of the Multi-Story Car Park near the Staunton Plaza construction site. The Forellis were on the street below, circling below. Toni and Tommy blocked the entrances by using a lot of cars while Phil killed any Mafioso that tried to get them. They killed at least 20 guys, at least. "I lost my count." Phil later stated. Toni, Tommy, and Phil were bored out of their minds, sitting on the top floor of the garage.  
  
"I'm bored." Toni said. "I am too, shut the hell up." Tommy said annoyed. "I'm going to blow up more Mafioso." Phil said. "Hey, that sounds like fun, I never thought of that!" Tommy said sarcastically, grabbing the Colt M4 assault rifle while Phil has the M60. "Hey, Toni, come join us." Tommy said. Phil shot at some Mafia Sentinels, blowing them up. Forelli Mafioso's shot at them, but Tommy took them out. More guys down, more cars out of commission. Next thing they knew, nobody was watching. "You guys want to leave? I'm starving." Toni said. "Sure, I'm tired too." Phil said. "OK, we can head two your place." Tommy said, and they went towards the van, then Tommy's phone rang.  
  
"Damn, I forgot I had this." Tommy said and grasped his phone and clicked 'Talk'.  
  
"Tommy?" "Mercedes?" "Hi! We saw you on TV, are you OK? Ken and Paul are here." "Yeah, Mercedes, we're OK. We're heading over to Toni's Restaurant right now." "Well, we called the Forellis up there." "YOU DID?!" "Yeah, Earnest over at the Print Works is printing out some phony money to bribe them from your capture." "Wow, Mercedes, that's a great idea! You think it'll work?" "We're hoping. Listen, I got to go, we're on the next flight up there." "OK, I'll see you later then." "Watch your back, sweetie." Kent Paul was heard laughing in the background. "Slap Paul for me. Bye, Mercedes."  
  
He clicked the phone off. "We have some backup." Tommy reported. 


	8. Magic Man

Road Trip Chapter 8 "Magic Man"  
  
2 Days Later...  
  
"This is Marshall Williams reporting on a freighter on the waters outside of Liberty City. Liberty City Police, and New York and New Jersey Highway Patrol has deadlocked all access to Liberty City. Francis International Airport is planning to shut down after all flights have departed with evacuating citizens, but the Portland Docks will remain open until further notice. Sales at local Ammu-Nation stores and the Liberty Army Surplus have skyrocketed since the news first broke, and the government recently declared Martial Law for the entire Liberty City area. Bodies are showing left and right, and fires have raged through Downtown Liberty. See, can we get a look at it, Tom? Can we?"  
  
The camera panned to a picture of south Staunton Island, showing Kenji's Casino, the Liberty Tree, and some small businesses ignited with a huge pyrocumulus cloud of smoke darkening up the skyline.  
  
(A/N: Pyrocumulus Clouds are standard forest fire clouds. Search it, look at some photos.or think of the World Trade Center after it collapsed.)  
  
"This obviously is a horrible time in Liberty City. For VCN News, I am Marshall Williams reporting." The camera shut off and the cameraman proceeded to place the camera back in its case. He gave the cameraman the microphone and turned to look at the skyline once more. A helicopter was approaching from the south, landing around central Portland. "Whatever. Let's get back to Vice City before I get shot." Marshall said and stretched.  
  
A Blue Maverick with Yellow and Red Flame Decals landed in the Capitol Autos Parking Lot. A Mafia Sentinel was waiting outside. A Shaken Ken Rosenberg, Avery Carrington, and a rather more casually dressed Mercedes Cortez stepped out with 4 leather bags, containing several million dollars in phony cash. The air was filled with sounds of gunfire, police sirens and an explosion here and there. The group proceeded into the car and it rolled on to Marco's Bistro.  
  
"What, sir.what do you mean, blow it up? Yeah, I know there's no self control in Portland right now, but, sir, you're out of your mind for doing this!...OK, fine." A man slammed a phone onto the receiver. He got up from his desk, and stormed down the hall. "Everyone, front and center, right now! Into the conference room!" He shouted through the halls. People stormed into the hallway following the man. They reached the conference room, the man set up the podium and the people sat down.  
  
"Listen, everyone. The Secretary of Defense just called. He wants a bombing raid on the mafia territory in Portland, to stop this chaotic war on Liberty. It is 12 Noon right now. Bombers from the 29th Rogue Squadron based in New Jersey, will take off from Newark at 2200 Hours. The bombers will circle the area for visual reconnaissance until 2300 Hours, when the attack will take place. President Reagan, Vice President Bush, Congress, and the Joint Chiefs have all agreed on this proposal, which seemed to be thought of early this morning. So, everybody.call The Pentagon, upgrade to DEFCON 3. Call the Liberty City Police Department and the New York National Guard; tell them to evacuate as many Portland citizens as possible. Call the Liberty Port Authority, shut down Francis International and the Portland Docks. No ships, no flights, nothing. I want everything cleared. And, remember..DO NOT LET ANY OF THIS INFORMATION SLIP INTO THE PRESS, POLICE, AND ESPECIALLY THE MAFIA. If it does, I'll fire every single one of you. That is all. We have a busy day ahead of us." The man stepped off the podium and ran back to his office. "Connie, call the kitchen, tell them to brew lots of coffee, stat!" the man shouted. "Andy, call the armory, tell them to get New Jersey ready for tonight, and don't let those bastards try to stop us!" He stormed into his office and hid under the desk.  
  
A Mafia Sentinel pulled into the small parking lot of the Bistro. The building was laced with men armed with shotguns and rugers. A mafia chauffer, Avery, Mercedes, and Ken got out, and walked upstairs to the Bistro. They walked into the door, the place laden with Pizza smell. "God, you guys still doing business even though Portland's dead?" Ken asked. Mercedes elbowed Ken, but then somebody came from a back office. "Well, we have to serve our own." Mike 'Lips' said. "Come on, we've been waiting." Mike said, and summoned the group in the room. In the corner, Tommy, Phil, and Toni were sitting in plastic lawn chairs with guns drawn to them. None of them were the slightest bit nervous. Mike sat down at his desk, and just stared at the group. Ken adjusted his tie every 3 seconds. Mike laughed.  
  
"Ken, Ken, Ken.you haven't changed one bit since I last saw you! How've ya been?" Mike asked. Ken smirked, dropped his bag, and sat in a chair near Toni. "Avery." Mike mumbled. "Mike." Avery said back, and sat next to Ken. "Mercedes.how's your father?" Mercedes shook her head and sat on the floor next to Tommy, and held his hand. "Deangie, check the money." A hairy man came to the bags, opened them, and poured the money out of them. He checked the bills, put them up to a light, and put them up against a real $20. "God damn, these mofos may have robbed like, 250 banks to get all this money." Deangie said. "Hold on a second, that's real money?" Mike said, surprisingly. "What'd you think it was, counterfeit?" Tommy spat. Ken grinned, thinking about the break-in of the U.S. Mint a year ago, stealing an Intaglios Printing Press and authentic U.S. Plates. 2 of Vercetti's men volunteered to give themselves up to the government, being loaded with life sentences by being charged with Treason. "Jeez, Vercetti, you've changed." Mike said. "Now get the hell out of here kids, you bother me."  
  
Avery, Ken, Mercedes, Phil, Toni, and Tommy filed out of the office and out of the Bistro. Phil rushed back in and stole a pizza pie. "Thanks for your time, fellas." Phil said and rushed back out. The 6 of them jumped into Tommy's Burrito, full of bullet holes, and headed for the Porter Tunnel.  
  
"Deangie, hand me my U.S. Mint Counterfeiting Identification Guide. I have a funny feeling about this transaction." The hairy man handed him a booklet, and he turned to a page and read aloud 'A good way to spot a counterfeit is to burn the bill. The United States Mint uses an Indian Optic Transfer Ink, a black color. Only the U.S. Government gets these kinds of inks. Burn the bill with an open flame to see if it is authentic. The most common counterfeit ink used is Red.' Mike grabbed a lighter and on of Vercetti's $20 bills. He ignited the bill, and it burned a violet-purple color. Mike dropped the lighter, and his eyes twitched. "People never change.Deangie, get the guys ready. Look out for Vercetti and all of his friends. Shoot to kill, I want them dead." The hairy man walked outside of the office, and spoke Italian to the men in the room.  
  
Tommy and Mercedes were lodged in a corner making out as the van twisted and turned through the chaotic, bloody, and hazy Portland streets. It was sunset, and they have been driving for a long time since there were debris and road blocks and traffic jams everywhere. Toni drove and Phil kept guard on the passenger side seat. Ken and Avery watched blankly at Mercedes and Tommy slobbering all over each other. "I'm next." Ken said. Avery chuckled, and Tommy gave Ken the finger. Toni stopped at a red light in Chinatown. "We are lost." Toni said, point blank. "Where the hell are the Triads?" Phil questioned Toni. "Probably ran; Little Chinese sissies." Phil laughed and sat back. A Mafia Sentinel drove up next to them and the driver eyed Phil. The driver saw Phil unarmed, and nodded his head incoherently. A Mafia Sentinel and a Patriot pulled from around the corner and boxed in Tommy's Burrito. "What the hell?" Toni said. They saw Mafia gunmen drawn with TEC-9s get out and point at the van. "PUNCH IT!" Phil shouted. Toni slammed on the accelerator and tore through the road block, damaging the van even more. The gunmen fired all their guns at the back of the van and fired. Bullets ripped through the chassis, barley missing Tommy and Mercedes. "FUCK!" Tommy shouted. Mercedes got in a corner and hid under some cases. Tommy got out an M60 and the MAC 10. He handed Toni a Colt Python, and handed Phil a Colt M4 Assault Rifle. Finally, he gave a Colt 45 to Ken. "I can't, Tommy." "JUST USE THE GUN, YOU SISSY!" Tommy shouted.  
  
"We got company!" 2 Mafia Sentinels and 4 Gunmen armed with stubby shotguns blocked the road again. Phil aimed the Colt M4, and shot at the gunmen. 3 of them went down, but one shot a shotgun round at the van, making it stall. Tommy got out of the van, and shot the remaining gunmen with the MAC 10. Phil and Toni pushed the van into the old school hall parking lot right next to the Callahan Bridge. Mercedes and Avery broke into the school, and hid in there. Tommy and Phil grabbed the Mafia Sentinels from the street and blocked the entrance to the lot. Suddenly, fleets of Mafia Sentinels Stopped in the street and a very large group of gunmen released hell onto the group in the lot with Stubby Shotguns, Rugers, and TEC9s. The van ignited, and they ran into the school hall. The van blew up, and they hid behind the charred van. Bullets here, bullets there. Tommy mowed down the front army of the Mafia by the M60. Phil fired round after round of the Colt M4 killing many men that were flooding in from the west. Toni capped the men with his Colt Python that tried to come near the school hall were Avery and Mercedes were. Ken only fired one shot of his pistol, and it missed. The sun was set, and the lights flickered on. More men, more blood, more chaos. This situation ran up for hours, until about 10:30 PM.  
  
Mercedes came out with no clothes on. "Hey, boys!" she shouted. All the men stopped to stare. Avery came running throwing Molotov cocktails, using gas from the lawnmowers and empty science class bottles. The men tried to shoot at them, but they immediately caught fire and turned into Kentucky Fried Humans. After 5 minutes of agonizing horror, all the gunmen died. Tommy's phone rang, and he answered it. A voice on the other line said. "Get out of Portland. Now." And the other line clicked. "Let's move! We gotta go!" Tommy shouted. The group grabbed two Mafia Sentinels, proceeded to the Callahan Bridge, the airport, their ticket out of there.  
  
Mike sat there, smoking a large cigar. He walked outside, and looked at the stars. None of the men were there, but his car was. All of the sudden, the air raid sirens started going off and there was a long, drone out sound of a bomber not far off. It was 10:57 PM.  
  
"Ahhhh, shit." Mike jumped in his car, turned on his high beams, and rolled down the hill to Portland Beach.  
  
"Vice City Air Flight 218 Non-Stop to Vice City is now boarding."  
  
Phil, Ken, Mercedes, and Avery proceeded onto the plane, brandishing their tickets. Tommy shook Toni's hand. "Take care of yourself, Toni." Tommy smiled. "I will, Tommy. And thanks." Toni said. Toni walked through the terminal and Tommy walked onto the plane, holding his ticket, virtually saying:  
  
"Fuck you, Liberty."  
  
"This is Marshall Williams with VCN News. Last night, the 29th Rogue Squadron unleashed a bomb attack on Mafia Portland. The targets were reportedly Marcos Bistro, Salvatore's Gentleman's Club, and the Harwood Car Crusher. All targets were hit. Inner-city links say that Mike 'Lips' Forelli is still alive, ducking the attack 3 minutes before and watching Portland blow up from the beach. The men that were hunted are reportedly safe, and on their way back to Vice City. The violence has stopped, the death rate has slowed, and the cleanup is underway. Portland is closed, and probably won't be opened for a long time. This is Marshall Williams, on Francis International Airport, for VCN News."  
  
And that's a rap. 


	9. Epilouge

Road Trip Epilogue  
  
Pastor Richards, Umberto Robina, Alex Shrub, Candice Shand, BJ Smith, Adam First, Steve Scott, Lazlow, and Fernando Martinez were on a crazy wild goose chase to Momma's Restaurante. Their cars were one by one, side by side, blowing 70 MPH down an unusually deserted northbound lane on I-95 into Liberty. Pastor Richards pulled in front in his white Infernus, Congressman Shrub and Candice tailgated Pastor Richards in the Sentinel XS. BJ Smith and Adam First were in a battle, ramming each other from side to side but not doing anything big. Lazlow, in a Sabre, was also battling Umberto in the Cuban Hermes. Steve Scott was on the shoulder on a PCJ 600, avoiding all the other cars. A quarter mile back, Fernando Martinez was puttering along in the Regina Station Wagon, obviously angry that he was in last place.  
  
They went through a tunnel when suddenly one person made a move. Umberto Robina slammed on the accelerator and rammed into the side of Congressman Shrub's car. The Sentinel XS spun wildly out of control, hit BJ Smith's Blista Compact and sent it into the wall. The Sentinel XS tried to regain control but slammed into the side of BJ Smith's import in a shower of sparks. Steve Scott didn't see this and slammed right into BJ's mangled import that sent him flying 200 feet from the accident scene. Lazlow, Adam First, and Pastor Richards kept on going. A minute later, Fernando Martinez stopped at the accident scene, smirked, and kept on going.  
  
"No, don't leave us here!" Congressman Shrub said.  
  
A few miles down the road, the Liberty City skyline was smoky, like it has been. The police were blocking the road up ahead. Pastor Richards drove onto the median to miss the road block, but immediately lost all traction, and the car slid backwards in the large median and rolled into the flood control ditch. Some officers ran to get Pastor Richards, but most remained. Lazlow and Adam First also rolled onto the median. Lazlow's Sabre was too low to the ground and stalled in the median and stopped not too far from Pastor Richard's Infernus. Adam's Landstalker was capable enough to make it around the median and the road block, but it turned too sharply and accelerated too fast. Adam's SUV got up on 2 wheels, but hit a barricade and landed back on 4 wheels again. More units ran to Adam and Lazlow's car, pulled them out, and placed them into squad cars. Pastor Richards was trying to burn out of the ditch, sending muck and grass all over the place and onto the units trying to get to him. An officer broke the driver-side window, opened the door, and dragged Pastor Richards out.  
  
"Damnit son, you ruined my suit!" Pastor Richards said. "Shutup, you stupid hick. You're going away for a loooooooong time." One cop said.  
  
Fernando Martinez stopped at the road block, and honked the horn. An officer came up to the window. "Is there any way I can get into Portland?" Fernando asked. "Only family members and Portland residents can enter at the time." The officer said. "My mother is on 15th Street, I just wanted to check on her." Fernando said. "Jeez, 15th Street? That's near where one of the bombs was dropped! Go, and I hope for the best for you, sir!" the officer stammered. "Move, let this guy go through!" the officer shouted. "Oh, and, can you get some EMS back there? There's a really bad wreck in the tunnel." Fernando said. Fernando stepped on the gas and want down the highway into Portland.  
  
Fernando twisted and turned through the rubble of the streets of Portland. There was barley anybody anywhere, Toni pulled into the lot of Momma's Restaurante, that was filled with cars but there was enough space for Fernando to squeeze in. Fernando turns off the car, and got out. He walked up the steps and went inside. It was crowded, with Salvatore Mafia members and some residents sitting around eating pasta, calzones, and other Italian dishes. He tapped a mafia member on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Toni." The mafia man pointed to a man in a velvet suit sitting at the bar, laughing and talking to some more mafia members. He walked up to Toni and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, Mr. Cipriani?" Fernando said. Toni turned around. "Mr. Martinez, I presume? Come with me." Toni said. They went into a back room. He grabbed a set of keys and 2 leather bags. "Here is your prize: A brand new Rancher and $500,000. Enjoy it. Now, I have my own affairs to attend." Toni grabbed Fernando and threw him out of the restaurant. Fernando grabbed his new Rancher, a green color with all wheel drive and a compact disc player, and burned out of the parking lot. He got on the freeway and started to head back to Vice City. He stopped on the side of the road and looked at Liberty City. "You know what? Vice City is trash. Fernando Martinez is not trash. Liberty City is not trash. Liberty City, meet Fernando Martinez."  
  
Fernando Martinez quit from Emotion 98.3 in Vice and moved to Liberty. He owns a house in Shoreside Vale, and runs an unsuccessful marriage counseling service, known as 'Fernando's New Beginnings.'  
  
Pastor Richards is residing in Liberty Penitentiary, after getting 25 years for Grand Theft, Larceny, Embezzlement, Battery against a Police Officer, and Harassment.  
  
Lazlow was fired from VRock after getting 6 months in Liberty County Jail for running from the police and trespassing. He lives in an apartment in Chinatown, Portland and has his own radio show on Chatterbox that runs all afternoon after Rush Limbaugh.  
  
Congressman Alex Shrub is retired and lives in a luxurious cabin on the Blue Ridge Mountains with Candice Shand. They are still happily married and have 2 kids.  
  
Steve Scott is dead.  
  
BJ Smith was in the Carson General Hospital Intensive Care Unit for 3 months, after being literally crushed by the wreck in the tunnel. His 'Fit for Football' exercise plan went 6 feet under, and he was cut from the Vice City Mambas. He is now playing as a backup quarterback for the Liberty City Beavers, owns a penthouse suite in Torrington, and is engaged to a Victoria's Secret model.  
  
Umberto Robina left Vice City after his Cuban empire fell by the Haitians while he was gone, so now he lives in Havana, Cuba and is apart of Fidel Castro's Royal Cuban Army. He drives a Rusted 1964 Impala and lives in a duplex around the Presidential Palace.  
  
Adam First now owns a hang-gliding attraction on Ocean Beach, and has a condo. He has a girlfriend and a dog.  
  
Toni Cipriani is alive, and still works/lives at Momma's Restaurante and runs the Salvatore Family Mafia. The Triads have no problem with him now.  
  
Mike 'Lips' Forelli is also dead by an unknown assassin. The Forelli Family Mafia soon fell afterwards.  
  
Mercedes Cortez is wed with Tommy Vercetti, and they live in the Vercetti Estate. Tommy owns Vice City financially, and made the FBI's Top 10 Most Wanted list a few years ago.  
  
Avery Carrington is also dead. He had a heart failure when a building demolition of his went horribly wrong, and the construction workers union sent him a death threat.  
  
Kenneth Rosenberg still runs Ken Rosenberg and Associates, and it is the most powerful law firm in Vice City. He is currently negotiating the county to change 'Vice City' into 'Miami'.  
  
Phil Cassidy left Vice City after his residence was evicted. He bought out the Liberty Army Surplus and lives there and sells top quality military vehicles and weapons of mass destruction for very hefty prices.  
  
The bombing of Portland remains a government conspiracy. Portland remained closed to the public for months. Marco's Bistro, Salvatore's Gentleman's Club, and the Car Crusher have been rebuilt. Staunton Island and Portland were transformed back together in 2 years, but people stayed away until about 1993.  
  
All of them agreed not to socialize to each other again, except when Toni called Lazlow's Chatterbox show.  
  
~Fin (gay ending) The End (that's better)  
  
Tools used: Rand McNally 2002 'The Road Atlas' United States-Canada-Mexico Microsoft Word Fingers (you think I'm getting carpel tunnel?)  
  
Well, this is my first chapter story COMPLETED. I did it! =D Thanks for the reviews; it really helped me go on.  
  
-Joe Dirt 


End file.
